Love is Sickly
by l3egin
Summary: This story is about Yaten (girl) and Seiya (guy). Yaten tends to get sick everytime she goes out in the rain but why? What are these weird dreams that Yaten is haveing lately? Seiya loves her and Yaten loves him but why can't they tell each other? Will Seiya help Yaten? Read and find out. Ratings might change for later chapters. Please comment and review! :D Thank you!


**Ashley: **Hey guys! This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it. The pairings are Seiya and Yaten so if you don't like yuri or yaoi then you have come to the wrong place. Please leave a comment or a review on what you think about it. I'd really appreciate it :D Also I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Please enjoy.

Every time it would rain the silver haired boy would get sick. He was so ignorant and blain that nobody could ever figure out what was going on through his mind when he walked out in the rain and would return home to his friends at midnight. Sometimes he would come home later than that, drenched in water and his 'friend' Seiya would always care for him because Yaten wouldn't let Taiki do it. He knew that Taiki would give him the whole health science lecture.

"Yaten! I told you too stop going out in the rain! You're fragile and need to stay warm and kept inside when the weather is like this!" said the worried long black ponytailed haired man. Seiya had always worried about Yaten. No matter how many times he tried to make Yaten see his true feelings towards him, it seemed as though Yaten pushed him away.

"I just have a lot on my mind…Please just let me rest." Yaten asked so quietly, and then suddenly started to collapse to the ground. Strong warm arms had caught her before she hit the ground.

_What on earth were you thinking?_

Seiya stroked Yaten's silver soaked hair out of her face and carried her to her room. Yaten looked like she had a pained expression on her face.

"Honestly…what on earth were you thinking?" Seiya whispered under his breath.

As soon as Seiya changed Yaten's clothes and put her to bed he was just about to leave until he heard her _friend_ moan in her sleep. Seiya looked at her laying on the bed so helpless and distressed. She looked so cute but she had a pained face and was gripping the sheets on the bed.

Seiya put his hand on his friends forehead and sure enough Yaten had a high fever. Yaten always got these high fevers whenever she ran out into the rain without any notice and it would originally take about 2-3 days for her to get well. Seiya never knew what was wrong with her but he wished he did.

"S..Seiya! Help me!" Yaten reached up to the ceiling while clenching her heart but still asleep.

_Ehhh? Why did she call my name? She doesn't feel the same way…does she?_ Seiya thought.

He stared at Yaten's distraught face and soon grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it to try and soothe his friend.

_I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need Yaten…_

Yaten finally relaxed after Seiya stayed with her for a few minutes and sang to her. In Seiya's eyes she looked like a beautiful silver haired angel that he could never have and call him his own. Seiya wished he could have her to call her his own but he knew all too well that Yaten would never be his alone.

_Oh Yaten…I wish you knew._

"_What do you want from me?!" _

"_**You know all to well what I want."**_

"_Why do you want my heart? I don't like you and I want to live! Get away from me!"_

"_**Your heart will be mine. You cannot escape your fate."**_

"_You're wrong! My fate is not within your hands and you do not control me!"_

"_**Is that right?"**_

"_It is right! Why don't you just leave me alone and stop interfering with my mind and dreams?!"_

"_**If you won't act right with me then why should you have the right to do as you please?" **_

_The dark figure begun to surround Yaten were she lay on the hard dark floor panting from the pain this figure was giving her. She screamed when it wrapped its hand around her neck and began to choke her. She thrashed around violently and cried out desperately for her leader, Fighter. _

"_**You will be mine!" **__The dark figure began to make its final blow…._

Yaten shot up in her bed sweating and panting heavily while gripping the sheets. The door to her room immediately swung open and was followed in by a worried Seiya.

"What's wrong Yaten?! Are you alright?!"

Yaten had tears in her eyes and was shaking hard. Seiya put on a warm smile to reassure her and began to rub her back to help her calm down. Yaten clung to Seiya for dear life. She was scared and didn't know what to do for herself. She just wanted to be comforted by someone. That's all she ever wanted.

"You're going to be just fine Yaten. I promise I will protect you even if my life depends on it."

Yaten pushed Seiya away and began to cry in her pillow. She mumbled something into her pillow between sobs and Seiya was done with his patience and pulled Yaten up into his lap and held her there.

"What are you doing Seiya?! Let me go now!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Seiya said teasingly.

Yaten struggled within Seiya's grasp. She was always the weaker one against the other two, so she eventually gave up and decided to talk with him. Maybe this would make her feel better.

"I…I'm scared Seiya.."

"Why are you scared? There's nothing to be scared for. We're all here for you."

"It's not that! It's just that…I've been having this dream over and over and I feel as though something bad will happen to me, or even to you Seiya! I'm scared for the people around me…I just don't know what to do."

Seiya wasn't sure what Yaten meant by what she said but he was going to try his best to make her feel better. He always did even if they didn't get along, he always loved to tease his little pip squeak.

"When you were sleeping…you yelled out my name. Why?"

Yaten blushed a bright red and tried once again to get out of Seiya's grasp.

"Please don't run Yaten! I want to know why?"

Yaten looked away. "I…I don't know why…I just don't know.."

"Yaten please tell me. I need to know."

"I said I didn't know! If I knew I would have told you Seiya! Let me go now!"

"Oh I see…I'm sorry Yaten…" Seiya let go of Yaten and he began to leave the room until Yaten had grabbed his hand.

_What could she be thinking?_

"Pl..please don't leave..I'm sorry for yelling I'm just so tired and hungry I don't know what came over me just please don't leave me." Yaten pleaded. His eyes were so glossy that Seiya just couldn't refuse.

"I won't leave you Yaten" Seiya said with a warming smile.

_I love you and I hope you can tell me whatever bugs you so much soon. _

Seiya had left Yaten in her room to go make her some dinner. Yaten was in deep thought while Seiya was gone.

"Why can't I tell him my dreams and my feelings for him. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be a normal girl? All I ever do is push him away but why?"

_Seiya…I love you so much! _

Yaten pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and buried her face and began to cry. She didn't know what to do with herself. Why was she feeling this way?

Yaten was pulled out of her deep thoughts from a knock at the sound of her door and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Come in!" She yelled

"Sorry but I made you some soup. Do you think you can eat it?"

Yaten put on a fake smile and assured Seiya that she could. Seiya had sat down in a wooden chair next to Yaten's bed and watched as her friend ate the soup.

Yaten had eaten about half of the soup then started to stare at it. Seiya was curious as to what his friend was thinking about but he didn't want to make her mad so he just rubbed her back to reassure her that he was here for her.

Yaten liked the feeling of him rubbing her back. It was soothing and warm. Her eyelids began to turn into slits and soon enough she went limp into Seiya's embrace.

_You truly are a piece of work you know that pip squeak? _

**Ashley: **Well I know this is pretty short I just couldn't think straight because my mom and sister are bugging me T^T. This isn't my best work but I will work harder on the next chapter! Don't worry it will be much better :D Hopefully -_- Well I hope you liked it! Please comment and Review! Thank you!


End file.
